


Warm My Heart/Oz

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Books, Cold Weather, Dinner, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gotta comfort the gamer bf, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Play Fighting, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Spa Treatments, Surprise Party, Swearing, This is literally just self indulgent birthday fluff, Wholesome, midnight snacks, only for a sec tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Oz hadn’t intended to tell anyone about his birthday-It had always just been another day for him. The brothers find out, and-thanks to the human exchange student being impossible to shop for-one by one spend time with him in attempt to get a gift for him without him knowing. They’re lucky he’s as oblivious as it gets.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. AsmoBaby: I still can’t believe you didn’t tell us!

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s my birthday! Ive been working on this for a while and got carried away with some parts-Its entirely self indulgent birthday fluff for my oc/self-insert/Mc Oz. Some parts may be out of character but i think it turned out good :)  
> Venus belongs to Mars_Exe

Oz dropped his D.D.D on his face with a loud huff, yelping at the impact before sprawling out fully on the floor-making no movement to move the device from his face. Venus blinked and looked up from her own D.D.D, trying to fight the confused smile that spread across her face,”Ouch?”

The blue haired boy groaned and moved his device, setting it down next to him as he sat up. Oz shuttered, wrapping his arms across his chest with a whine,”It's cold…”

She rolled her eyes and went back to texting,”Well yeah, it's December, it's going to be cold.”

He groaned and tossed a pillow at her,”Well duh! I know that…’m just not good with the cold-” Oz blinked, stretching,”Wait, It’s already December?”

Venus nodded, tossing the pillow back at the freckled boy as she laid down against her bed. She watched Mammon rant in their private messages-the demon attempting to make excuses as to where her money went-in amusement before blinking and closing out of the messages. She glanced at the sulking boy before opening the group chat Leviathan had made.

**EMERGENCY!!!** _ \- 7 Members _

**Venus:** Oz’s Birthday is the 28th

**Mammon:** WHAT?!

**Leviathan:** EXCUS e mE W ha T

**Leviathan:** HIS BI RTHDYA IS WHEN

**Asmodeus:** Why didn’t he tell us?!

**Leviathan:** THASTS SO SOON WTF

**Satan:** thats only 2 weeks from now

**Leviathan:** wh Y DIDNT HE TE LL US?!?

**Beelzebub:** I didn’t know his birthday was so soon.

**Leviathan:** WH T DIDNT HE TELL M E?!?!>!M?!?!

**Leviathan:** IM HI S BF ARENT I????

**Satan:** Calm down I’m sure he just forgot to mention it.

**Leviathan:** G AAHHH HH IHGYG HE S HOU LD OF AT LE AST TOLD ME

**Asmodeus:** This is horrible! We barely have any time to prepare!

**Mammon:** jfc Levi calm the fuck down

**Leviathan:** MKNHJBHJB HGV GYGJVYFTYFV H

**Belphegor:** Can you all shut up? I’m trying to nap and you’re blowing up my D.D.D with notifications.

**Beelzebub:** We should make him a cake

Venus sighed at the nonstop onslaught of notifications that spammed her device, watching the chat go insane. She glanced over at Oz, the other exchange student sitting on the floor, back against her bed as he boredly looked through posts on Devilgram. He clearly hadn’t told any of the brothers and hadn’t intended to. He was most likely planning on keeping it a secret and not celebrating. She hummed, shifting comfortably in her bed as she typed in the Chatroom again.

**Venus:** Oh

**Venus:** Don’t tell him I told you btw

**Venus:** Keep it secret for now

**Leviathan:** WH AT OD I GET H IN

**Mammon:** ffs Levi I cant even read your messages

**Belphegor:** What would someone like Oz even want…?

**Satan:** …

**Mammon:** …

**Beelzebub:** …

**Asmodeus:** …

**Leviathan:** …

**Belphegor:** See. Even Levi doesn’t know.

**Leviathan:** …

**Leviathan:** OPERATION: “FIND OZ THE PERFECT GIFT BEFORE HIS BIRTHDAY” IS IN ORDER!!!

**Satan:** here we go again…

* * *

Oz sighed, rolling his shoulders as he walked into the house's library. He buried his face into his soft, blue scarf, silently wondering if the house had a heater and he could bug someone into turning it up. A groan escaped the human’s lip as he stretched. It wasn’t his fault he got cold easily.

He hummed and traced his fingers over the books that lined the shelf. He would never get tired of this library. It had such a large variety to read, an endless amount of stories to waste his time on. There were even book’s he had never heard of before, which he assumed were written down in the Devildom. 

A small sparkle glimmered in his dull purple eyes as he pulled out a book that interested him. The blue haired boy flipped the book over to read the summary, humming an anime opening quietly to himself. 

“Find something new?”

Oz blinked, looking over at Satan as he walked over with his arms filled with different books and papers. The blonde demon hummed, chuckling as the human nodded and held up the book in his hands,”Yeah. It sounds interesting.”

The Avatar of Wrath hummed curiously,”What’s it about?”

“According to the back, It’s a fantasy story about a demon in the human world during medieval times with no way back to the devildom. He ends up stumbling across humans in need of help and uses his abilities as a demon to try and save the world. It reminds me of a few books I loved back home,” Oz loosely gestured with his hands absentmindedly as he rambled. His expression was mostly unreadable, but there was a shine in his eyes and an invested tone to his voice.

Satan nodded, a knowing smirk spreading across his face,”Do you like the fantasy genre?”

The human nodded, slipping the book under his arm as his eyes went back to browsing the shelf. His favorite manga wasn’t going to update again for a while so he needed something to read while he waited,”Mhmm. I’ve always enjoyed it. It’s like an escape from reality…an easy way to ignore the stress. It’s part of the reason I got so interested in TSL when Levi info-dumped.”

The demon watched with an amuse huff at the way Oz’s expression slipped into a soft smile at the mention of the third born. An idea clicked in his head at the way the blue haired boy talked so fondly about the book’s he enjoyed, humming gently,”Help me with dinner tonight? I can recommend some good books as we cook. I’d also love to hear about some of your favorite stories from the human world.”

Oz blinked before huffing and snickering,”The fact that you think I won’t burn down the kitchen five minutes in is amusing.”

* * *

The human watched as his breath crystalized in the air in front of him, sighing deeply. He shoved his hands in his pocket, hiding his face in his scarf with a loud huff. His boots crunched softly against the snow piled against the ground, rolling his shoulders,” _ god _ …Why does it have to be so fucking  _ cold _ ?”

Mammon rolled his eyes, the demon adjusting his sunglasses with a slight groan,”’s not even that bad out. Ya humans are just weak.”

Oz rolled his eyes, intentionally blowing out to watch the air freeze from his breath again,”Yeah, yeah, I’m aware.”

The demon stretched, kicking at the snow as the duo walked. He counted his pay, grinning at his now full wallet. He played with a coin between his fingers, doing a few tricks as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, letting out a faked scoff,”Show off.”

Mammon’s smirk grew, pocketing the coin,”What else did ya expect from  _ The  _ Great Mammon?” He suddenly let out a yelp as Oz smacked his arm with an amused huff. He growled, smacking the human in the back of the head,”Oi! You should be lucky I’m even spending time with ya!”

Oz groaned, letting out a sigh as he spoke in an overly sarcastic tone,”Oooooh I’m  _ so _ thankful you’re spending your  _ precious  _ time with a  _ lowly human  _ like me.”

The Avatar of Greed growled sharply as they walked into the shopping center of town, raising his middle finger towards the slightly-smirking exchange student,”Go fuck yerself.”

Smirk barely visible and eyes full of mischief, Oz looked over at Mammon. He poked his tongue out from his lips, stretching and rolling his shoulders with a sickening pop,”Fuck me yourself, coward.”

The powerful demon nearly choked, face increasingly heating up and burning a brighter red with every second. He looked over at the snickering human with a dumbfounded, embarrassed expression,”Wha-The Hell?! I-The fuck is wrong with ya?!” Mammon groaned loudly, smacking Oz again,”Ya spend too much time with Asmo, ya know that, Human?”

Oz blew against the air again with that shit-eating grin of his, rolling his eyes as he looked at the windows to the shops the two passed. The blue haired boy was completely oblivious to the white haired demon carefully watching him as he window shopped.


	2. Mammoney: Happy Birthday Blueberry Boy

Asmodeus let out a playful hum, dragging Oz into his bathroom. The demon had noticed how tired the boy had been and had offered (read: demanded) to give him a self-care day. The human let out a mock sigh, amused by the demon’s insistence. 

The brunet purred, pushing the blue haired boy down to sit on the edge of his giant, grand tub,”Sit! Sit!”

Oz huffed, humming as Asmodeus began untucking and unbuttoning his shirt for him,”Don’t get any ideas.”

The fifth born demon brother let out a dramatic, offended huff as he set the exchange student’s dress shirt to the side,”Oh  _ Please _ ! I have restraint! And believe it or not I have respect for my brothers and their relationships!”

“No respect for me?” Oz purred in a joking manner and snickered, unzipping and pulling off his undershirt as Asmodeus started undressing as well. He slipt off his socks and shoes, stretching.

The demon chuckled, gathering their clothes to fold and set out of the way,” _ Hmhmm _ ~ I got some new ointments and lotions for us to try out. I found some nice perfumes too~”

The human soaked his feet in the hot bath water, leaning forward against his knees,”Oh? I feel special.”

“You look like you haven’t slept in days! I can’t let such soft skin get ruined,” The Avatar of Lust huffed dramatically with a hum, starting to rub the lotion into Oz’s shoulders,”Let me take care of you. My treat~”

Oz slowly let his eyes close, humming deeply as Asmodeus popped every sore point in his back and coaxed the pain from his neck with lotioned fingers. He let himself breathe in the relaxing steam from the bath, enjoying the fragrance of the water and the inviting scent in the air. The different lotions and ointments felt-oddly enough-heavenly against his gently freckled skin. A faint smile slowly spread across his features, talking with the demon as the two enjoyed their mini spa day.

* * *

Leviathan’s face burned bright red as he did his best to focus on the tv that had been set up in the twin’s room. As much as he loved The Seven Lords, he couldn’t focus on his favorite series when Oz was lying beside him, head resting in his lap. It was such a normie way to cuddle! What was he even supposed to do?!

He hid his face behind his hand, other hand reaching down to run his fingers through his human’s fluffy blue hair. The demon’s face only turned a brighter shade of red as Oz closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a faint, peaceful hum. He nervously moved his hand away from his face, trying to turn his attention back to the marathon as his fingers absentmindedly ran through the human’s hair.

They had set up in Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room, Leviathan and Oz sitting on the sixth born’s bed. The Avatar of Gluttony sat on the seventh born’s bed, eating his fifth bowl of popcorn as he watched the movie, the youngest brother laying down beside him. The Avatar of Sloth held his pillow close, completely passed out.

Venus sat on the edge of Beelzebub’s bed, Mammon on the floor sitting between her legs. The second born-despite being the one who had said the marathon sounded idiotic before they started-was rambling on absentmindedly about what was happening, sobbing as his voice cracked when he spoke. He was so focused on the movie to even notice the exchange student above him playing with his hair the entire time.

Leviathan blinked as one of his favorite scenes started up, free hand beginning to excitedly gesture as he began to energetically ramble about every last detail about the moment. Beelzebub sighed in annoyance, continuing to enjoy his massive bowl of popcorn. Oz, however, hummed gently and looked up at The Avatar of Envy with an adoring gaze.

The third born was interrupted by a firm knock on the door, followed by the eldest brother letting himself into the room. Mammon wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up in annoyance at the interruption,”Whaddaya want?”

Lucifer ignored him, standing in the doorway and looking at the two humans with a stern gaze,”Oz. Venus. I’d like to talk to you in my office,” The exchange students glanced at each other hesitantly before groaning as he spoke more sternly,”Now.”

Leviathan whined as Oz sat up and stretched, already missing the warmth of his boyfriend in his lap,” _ Whaaat _ ? We were in the middle of our marathon! It’s at the best scene too!”

The Avatar of Pride turned his glare onto The Avatar of Envy, effectively quieting his younger brother,”You can continue without them.”

Oz gently squeezed a sulking Leviathan’s hand before standing up and popping his back with a hum. Venus leaned forward to kiss the top of Mammon’s head, amused at how quickly the demon’s face burned a bright red from the simple act of affection. She stood up and glanced at the blue haired boy before the two followed the first born demon brother out of the room and to his office.

The human boy shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, head tilted back with a sigh as he mumbled under his breath,”Think we’re in trouble?”

The girl huffed, smirking slightly,”Probs something you did.”

“OI!”

She laughed as he smacked her shoulder roughly, Oz groaning as the chaotic pair walked into Lucifer’s office-the prideful demon already at his desk with a knowing smirk. The two humans glanced at each other before standing in front of him, the blue haired boy’s face hidden against the fluffy hood of his jacket.

Lucifer hummed at their annoyed, slightly nervous expressions before sighing,”Relax. You aren’t being punished,” the humans blinked in surprise as he leaned forward, chin rested on his laced fingers. He was more than amused at their reactions,”You’ve been doing well with the exchange program. I thought I’d reward you.”

The pair spoke in complete unison,”What’s the catch?”

He sighed deeply,”Nothing. You have ten minutes to go get changed into something nice. I’ll be taking the two of you out to eat-my treat.”

* * *

Lucifer watched in amusement as the two humans enjoyed their meal, the pair talking between bites. Oz alone could almost rival Beelzebub when it came to his appetite.  _ Almost _ . He could see how he had befriended the gluttonous demon.

He sighed as the blue haired boy sent himself into a coughing fit from how fast he had been eating. Venus laughed, leaning forward against the table,”You ok?”

Once the coughing fit had calmed, the human boy nodded slightly, wiping his mouth before continuing to eat. The pink haired girl sighed, continuing to eat as well. They were both taking advantage of the eldest brother paying.

The demon took a deep sigh, sipping from his wine as he finished his meal,”Oz,” Lucifer waited for the human to look up at him before continuing,”Your birthday is this month, correct?”

Oz looked like a deer in the headlights, hesitating before he swallowed and nodded,”Yeah,” he sighed deeply, already preparing another forkful of food,”I guess there’s no hiding it…”

Lucifer hummed,”What would you like?”

Oz glanced at Venus hesitantly, both exchange students beyond confused. The Avatar of Pride sighed deeply,”It’s a gift-no price attached,” His normal, prideful smirk spread across his features once more, eyes narrowing with a knowing glare,”Name it and consider it done-within reason of course.”

* * *

The human yawned, stretching as his t-shirt rose up to show off his freckled stomach. He walked into the kitchen with a tired hum, rubbing the back of his neck. He hummed contently, not surprised to see the light on or Beelzebub’s head in the fridge.

However, what did surprise him was Belphegor sitting on the counter, the boy holding his pillow tiredly as he watched his elder twin-normally the demon would be asleep by now. The Avatar of Sloth looked over at Oz and waved absentmindedly, hiding his face against his pillow as he yawned,”Couldn’t sleep?”

Beelzebub looked up, The Avatar of Gluttony smiling as he handed the human a container of sweets the blue haired boy had been saving. Oz nodded his thanks, eyes shining as he grabbed the dish from the ginger,”Thanks,” He looked back towards the younger twin as he shoved a bite of food in his mouth,”Yeah. I couldn’t sleep and got hungry.”

The sixth born demon nodded, speaking through a mouthful of whatever food he had scavenged from the fridge and cabinets,”Me too.”

Belphegor chuckled slightly,”You’re always hungry, Beel.”

Oz laughed tiredly, leaning back against the wall as the trio enjoyed the silence of the kitchen. The two gluttons ate their food contently, the sleepy twin occasionally stealing a bite from the other demon. The human hummed, a slight smile slipping onto his usually unreadable face,”I’m used to having to stay up alone…having you guys with me is nice.”

The older brother tilted his head slightly, swallowing his food before voicing his curiosity,”Staying up?”

“Don’t you, you know, sleep at night?” The younger’s voice was muffled slightly from him pressing the lower half of his face against his cow print pillow.

Beelzebub nodded in agreement,”I thought humans needed rest?”

The human laughed nervously, his slight smile fading as he ran a hand through his disaster of messy, unbrushed, blue hair,”Insomnia sucks ass. It's why I tend to nest at night…the pile of blankets is more comforting than being alone.”


	3. -PlanetVenus-: Congrats on being a year closer to death Dumbass

Leviathan leaned back against his bathtub, controller in hand as he mashed down on the buttons. He could barely hear Oz’s breathing as the human sat on his cushion, completely focused on the game. The demon narrowed his eyes, shifting to lean forward against his lap. They were tied 50-50 and he had no intention of letting his Player 2 take the lead.

He gripped the controller tightly, successfully knocking Oz’s car off the edge and pushing himself into first place just in time to win. He grinned, sitting straight as his fist shot into the air in his victory. The purple haired demon laughed as the blue haired human groaned,”Bullshit!”

“Never underestimate the power of an Otaku!”

Oz rolled his eyes, sighing deeply before laughing slightly as he fell back to lay against Leviathan’s cushion. The third born demon felt his face heat up, his giant grin stuck to face as he started setting up for another round,”Wanna play again?”

The exchange student nodded, sitting up and stretching,”Lemme get some more snacks first,” he moved to stand up and walk to the doorway, looking over his shoulder at his Player 1,”want anything?”

Leviathan shook his head, leaning back against his bathtub of a bed as he stretched-controller rested in his lap,”Just be quick.”

The blue haired boy sighed and nodded, leaving The Avatar of Envy alone with nothing but the faint hum of his gaming setup. The bathtub was cold against his back, even through his clothes, but it was a nice, familiar feeling. He closed his eyes, waiting in silence.

He still hadn’t figured out what to get Oz. His boyfriend never really seemed to want anything-he was grateful for whatever he had, sure, but he never expressed wanting anything. Whatever he  _ did  _ want he normally insisted he could get himself. Everything he could think to give, Oz seemed content simply just borrowing from him. How could someone be so frustrating to shop for?! 

How did he not know what to get for his own boyfriend?! He pressed his knees against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs as he growled silently to himself. This would be so much easier if he knew sooner! Why didn’t he know sooner?! Why didn’t Oz tell him? Aren't you supposed to tell your partner these things…?

Anxiety tugged at his heart, thoughts racing with every second. He knew he was just overthinking things but It still hurt. Why… _ Why didn’t Oz tell him _ ? He shifted to hide his face against his knees, breath hitching shakily. 

“Levi?”

Leviathan jolted, keeping his face hidden. He hated having Oz see him this way. Before he could say anything, his words caught in his throat as his negative thoughts spiraled more and more out of control. All the demon could do was whimper weakly,”Hey…Do you…Love me?”

Oz silently set down the snacks and energy drinks in his hands onto the floor by the cushion before crouching down next to the demon,”Of course I do, Why wouldn’t I?”

He opened his mouth to speak only for the human to wrap his arms around him and lean against his side. The third born demon brother sat in silence, taking in deep breaths and inhaling the scent of the exchange student’s cologne before doing his best to choke out his words,”You never…ask for anything. You never want or need anything from me.”

The human leaned his head on Leviathan’s shoulder, keeping his arms wrapped around the demon,”It's cuz I don’t need anything.”

“Of course you wouldn’t need anything from a yucky nobody otaku like m-“

Oz smacked his arm gently, huffing,”I said to stop calling yourself that. That’s not what I mean,” He looked Leviathan directly in the eyes, his purple gaze shining with emotion,”I don’t need anything when I’m with you because my time with you is enough.”

The demon blinked in confusion, opening his mouth to speak only for his boyfriend to press his finger against his lips and silence him,”I’m not done. Believe it or not I genuinely enjoy spending time with you. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing to me-sure there are things I enjoy more than others, common interests we share and so on…but to me what matters most is that I get to be by your side.”

Leviathan’s face burned a bright red, trying to look away and avoid eye contact only for Oz to grab his face to keep his head in place and capture his lips with his own. His thoughts raced as his heart pounded in his chest. The demon-very hesitantly-brought his own shaky hands up to wrap around Oz’s sides and grasp onto the back of his oversized hoodie. He closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss with a deep, frantic hum.

The pair pulled away long enough only for Oz to gasp in a deep breath of air before their lips collided like magnets again. There was so much emotion in the kiss. So many words they couldn’t bring themselves to say aloud. Leviathan could feel his anxiety dripping away with every second, Oz’s hands trailing his body to grab his waist and pull him closer. He could sit like this forever, lips trapped against the human’s. It felt so right, so perfect and he wanted it to last for as long as possible.

The human pulled away, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. Before the demon could kiss him again he had to put a hand over The Avatar of Envy’s lips,”Believe it or not, unlike you demons, Us humans actually need to breathe,” He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Leviathan’s shoulders,”I love you, Levi.”

“I…” Leviathan’s voice caught in his throat, face bright red as he fought the instinct to hide,”I love you too…”

“Good,” He kissed his forehead before standing up and pulling the flustered demon up with him,”Now come on, we can game later…We can watch TSL and lay down for now.”

“Yeah…Yeah ok.”

“ _ Still can’t believe you sleep in a bathtub _ .”

* * *

Oz leaned back against the comfortable couch of the House of Lamentation’s common room, annoyance growing in his gaze as he kept his eyes on his D.D.D. He could hear Mammon and Asmodeus as they played cards, Beelzebub watching over their shoulders as Belphegor was deep asleep with his legs sprawled out on Venus’s lap and his head in Oz’s. Right now, however, all he could care about was Solomon trying to turn the exchange students getting together into an excuse to cook for everyone.

**Exchange Students** _ \- 5 Members _

**Solomon:** Really, I don’t mind. It would be cheaper than going out.

**Oz:** Do. Not.

**Luke:** NO

**Simeon:** Plese don t

**Venus:** I am NOT getting food poisoning again

**Solomon:** Don’t compliment me so much 

**Venus:** You are NOT cooking

**Oz:** I feel sick already just imagining it…

**Luke:** Beelzebub recommended a Cafe

**Luke:** maybe we could go there?

**Oz:** Sounds good to me :)

**Solomon:** It really wouldn’t be any trouble if I cooked. I could make human world food for a change

**Simeon:** I’d ra t her yo u dont

**Venus:** Eating one of Oz’s plants would be safer

**Solomon:** Anyways, Oz?

**Luke:** Hey!

**Luke:** Don’t change the subject!

The blue haired boy tilted his head, glancing up at the girl seated beside him in his confusion. Venus just shrugged, turning her attention to Mammon arguing with Asmodeus over the way their card game had ended. Beelzebub huffed, trying to get the two to calm down before it turned into a physical fight.

**Oz:** ?

**Solomon:** What would you like?

**Simeon:** ?

**Oz:** What are you talking about?

**Solomon:** Your birthdays in a few days, Isn’t it?

**Solomon:** Or did I remember the date wrong?

**Oz:** I

**Oz:** No you didn’t remember wrong

**Oz:** I’m not even going to ask how you know

**Luke:** I didn’t know your birthday was so soon!

**Solomon:** I only know from Asmo telling me

**Oz:** since…

**Oz:** since when did Asmo know???

**Solomon:** was I not supposed to tell you I knew?

**Solomon:** I figured asking you what you wanted directly would be better than just guessing


	4. Beelzeburger: Sorry again for eating some of the pillow’s stuffing...

“Is there a reason you kept us out for so long?” Oz kept his face buried in his scarf as snow fell down around them, his fluffy hair sprinkled with spots of white. He kicked at the snow on the ground absentmindedly as Mammon finally began leading them back towards the house.

The demon in question avoided eye contact, growling,”Ya should be thankful  _ the  _ great Mammon was spending time with ya!”

The human rolled his eyes, blowing against the air just to watch his breath crystallize with a bored look in his eyes,”Yeah yeah sure whatever…couldn't you at least force me to spend time with you at the house? Where it’s not  _ freezing _ ?”

“Oi! Stop complaining, Blueberry Boy!”

“Don’t call me that-“

“Gah! Shuddup! We’re heading back now anyways!”

Oz huffed, hiding everything below his eyes behind his scarf as he mumbled under his breath,” _ Thank god _ …”

Mammon let them into the house, glancing at the blue haired boy with an oddly knowing glance before stepping inside and to the side. Oz raised a brow, tilting his head childishly as he walked inside. Why were all the lights off? He could have sworn at least one person would be home-Leviathan rarely left the house.

Before he could properly respond, Mammon switched the light on as a party popper exploded in his face. His eyes widened, mouth slightly agape as confetti stuck to his hair. It took him a moment to process what had just happened, face frozen in surprise.

“Wh-…What?”

Venus rolled her eyes, shoving a card in his hands,”Happy Birthday, dumbass.”

Simeon smiled, the angel holding a beautiful blue and white cake in his hands as Luke happily held his fists up in front of him with a childish grin,”Beelzebub and I made you a cake!”

Oz blinked in shock, mouth wavering as if wanting to say something as his freckled cheeks heated up and tears started budding in his eyes. He held the card tightly with one hand as his other fanned his eyes, blinking to try and keep the tears from falling and ruining the eyeliner he had put on. Asmodeus giggled and purred, grasping onto his arm to tug him to the common room couch,”No need for tears, dear! Come on!”

Mammon had vanished as his coworker was dragged to sit down, Beelzebub cutting the cake for everyone. The fifth born hummed, feeding a still flustered and surprised Oz his cake,”Is it good? I helped ice it.”

The human blinked, nodding as he wiped some icing from his cheek and licked it from his finger. His eyes lit up with a hum, nodding,”It's good.”

“You really are just the cutest,” Asmodeus purred, feeding him another bite,”I got you those lotions we tried out and some new cologne! I’ll take you out clothes shopping later too, my treat!”

Solomon sighed, pouring a glass of human world alcohol,”You're going to make me jealous,” The sorcerer hummed with a smirk as the demon giggled. He handed the blue haired boy the glass with a knowing gaze,”Happy Birthday. Here’s to many more.”

Satan hummed, handing over an unwrapped book. The novel was massive, the human tracing his finger over the golden text on the cover as the blonde smiled and sipped from his demonus,”I thought you’d enjoy that one. Let me know what you think.”

Oz nodded, turning it over to read the back as he took a drink from his alcohol,”It looks interesting. Thank you.”

“Of course. Happy Birthday.”

The boy blinked as Beelzebub handed him a very messily wrapped present. There had been effort put into wrapping it, but it looked as if someone had given up-or fallen asleep-half way through and someone else had to take over. He looked at the card taped to it, huffing in amusement at the two names signed on it. His theory was most likely right-Belphegor had started wrapping it only to fall asleep and had needed the elder to finish for him. He nodded his thanks and unwrapped it, running his fingers over the soft, silky fabric of the gift.

It was a white and light blue striped pillow with blueberries patterned against the material. It was massive, almost the same size as the human’s torso and filled loosely with plush stuffing. The stitching looked hand done and he couldn't help but admire it. He looked up at the red head with a slight smile, taking note of Belphegor standing close by, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,”Thank you guys.”

Beelzebub absolutely beamed, holding his wrist against his chest,”I’m glad you like it. I’m sorry it's not filled very well-I got hungry while we were stuffing it and accidentally ate a bit.”

Mammon finally came back out, shoving a giant blue rabbit plush against the human’s chest,”Happy Birthday, Human,” Oz blinked, running his fingers over the fluffy material. It was a giant, cute, cartoonish bunny with fur matching his hair and a black bow tied around its neck. It was the same one he had seen in the window of a store the other week,”I saw ya lookin at it and got it for ya! Ya better be thankful, Blueberry Boy!”

Venus rolled her eyes as Oz sighed, the boy shifting to hug the stuffed animal with a small, amused smile,”I am. Thank you.”

The Avatar of Greed blinked, huffing loudly,”Good. Be glad the great Mammon cared enough. Happy Birthday or whatever.”

The pink haired girl hummed in amusement, handing the blue haired boy a small box. He rolled his eyes, opening it before letting out a fake groan of mock annoyance and holding back his snickering. The exchange student pulled out a single sock, setting the box to the side,”aaaaand now I have a full pair.  _ Thanks _ .”

Venus chuckled, a shit eating grin plastered to her face as she sat down next to a very confused Mammon. Satan cocked a brow, sipping from his horn of demonus as Oz sighed and turned to him, setting the sock to the side,”She gave me the other one last year.”

“I see…”

Before long, the human boy was surrounded by gifts, hiding his blushing face against his scarf as he held onto his glass. He blinked, looking up as Leviathan nervously approached him. The demon avoided eye contact, hiding his face behind his hand before sitting down next to the human. He hesitated, face bright red as he kissed Oz’s cheek and slipt a small ticket in between his fingers,”H-Happy…Happy Birthday, Normie.”

Oz hummed, shifting to place a quick, gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips before turning his attention to the small piece of paper that had been placed in his hand. It was a hand made-and well made at that-coupon with fish designed on it. He looked at it with an amused hum. ‘ _ One free date _ ’

He looked over at the demon he shared a pact with, a slight smirk slipping against his freckles features as he gave him a questioning look. Leviathan shifted, swallowing down his anxiety as he avoided eye contact with flushed cheeks,”I…I talked to Lucifer about it and…and we can go to the human world on a date for a weekend. To the aquarium and wherever else you w-want to go…just let me know when.”

The exchange student’s cheeks flushed brightly before an adoring look filled his eyes, moving his partner’s face to capture his lips. He hummed into the kiss for a long moment, only pulling away when breathing became a necessity. Oz pressed his forehead against Leviathan’s, grasping onto his hand,”Thank you. I love it.”

“Alright! Alright! Enough sappy shit,” Mammon huffed, suddenly grinning as he grabbed a bottle of demonus and shook it up-shifting into his demon form with a chaotic look in his eyes. He popped open the bottle and let it fountain into the air,”Lets get this party started!-“

He was immediately cut off by Lucifer smacking him roughly in the back of the head-and most of the house was certain he would have done worse if it weren’t for Solomon and the angels being present,”Quiet.”

Oz laughed, a warm smile growing on his face as he leaned back against the couch. All the brothers had entered their demon forms, passing around cake-Beelzebub giving himself the largest slice-as Demonus and various human world alcoholic drinks were poured for the adults. Leviathan wrapped his tail gently around  _ his  _ human’s leg as the boy rested his shoulder on  _ his  _ demon’s shoulder.

Oz never really showed his emotions on his face-it was normally all in his voice and eyes-but for once he was smiling brightly. He didn’t feel cold either. It was warm, a feeling of safety wrapped around him. It was chaotic-but everything felt like home.


End file.
